Broken Bonds
by heartlesslover11
Summary: Kagome walks in on Inuyasha and sango. After being betray she out to get them back. Who does she go to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is not mine.

**Broken Bonds**

I am older than the earth itself yet I sat there I front of the fire hiding my true nature. My name is kagome and this is my story. The truth is I am the daughter of the devil I am a vampire. I been told that one day I would rule by his side and the day was near, but then the accident happen. That was the day I meet Inuyasha. Vampires hide in the future so that way we can have peace, but what am I saying that not peaceful. Every day we have to hide in fear in an ugly world the humans made. When I come to this era I love all the greens that you can't find in the city. It is peaceful even if I have to act as a human. Even though at first I hated humans more than anything in the world I find myself finding out not all humans are bad. It was my mistake for braking the jewel so I stay with the man I have fallen I love with hoping that he will love me one day, and to put the jewel back together. Another reason I stay in this era is Sango. She is like a sister to me, and one day when I am ready to tell Inuyasha, Sango, and last Miroku what I am I hope she will join me as a vampire. There is one woman I dislike in this era her name is Kikyo. She is the living dead like me, but I was born this way why she was made from clay and a piece of my soul. I never saw why people think I am Kikyos recantation we look nothing alike. I was brought out of my mind when my little kit came up with Kirara wanting to play. Going to my backpack I grabbed a ball to play catch with Shippo and Kirara. "Inuyasha I am going into the field to play with Shippo and Kirara ok?" My voice rang out in the little clearing Inuyasha told us to make camp in.

"Feh." We the replay was the only replay I got.

We played for about an hour when I decided it was time for a rest. "Shippo Kirara thank you two for keeping my secret from the rest of them." I said smiling to the little kit I took in as my son, and the cat who I can tell all my secrets to.

We just sat there looking up into the sky. It's was beautiful all the stars shining drown on us. I have never in all my years been as happy as I am now, but it would not last. Using my vampire hearing to see if there was danger nearby me heard something. "Kirara take Shippo back to camp I be there in a sec ok?" I ask Kirara feeling uneasy.

"Meow" Kirara replayed picking up the sleeping Shippo and going to the camp.

Walking closer to the hot springs the scene there will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was Sango and Inuyasha. Tears of blood ride down my face at what I saw. Inuyasha did not smell my tears do to the steam of the hot springs thank god for that for if he did he would have seen the vampire not me. My rage was taking over me as I strode there watching my sister betray me. I could feel my eyes started to glow red, claws began to glow, and I hungered for the blood of the people who hurt me. Inuyasha was on top of Sango fucking her doggy style. "Inuyasha…..FASTER….harder!!!!" Sango yelled up to the gods. Inuyasha did what she wanted. With each thrust my soul was ripped into another piece. I could not being myself to move my body was frozen. Then it ended Inuyasha biting into her neck marking her as his mate. "Jackass" was the only word the escaped my lips before I ran away. Inuyasha turned his head thinking he heard Kagome, but I was long gone by then. Silver was beginning to show in my hair, eyes turned their midnight blue, sliver strips ran up my right arm. I need to kill something to get some of my rage out. Then I spotted a dear eating some grass. I jump into the sky landing on the dears back my teeth sinking into its neck while my claws tore at its flesh. When I came back to my mind I was sitting on a cliff looking down at the camp. I noticed the wolf was there looking for 'his kagome'. "Ha if only you knew Koga that I am a vampire the worst emery for a werewolf like you. Maybe then he would leave me alone that or try to kill me." I said feeling better by the sec. Taking in my human looks I walked back into camp.

"Where were you wretch?" Inuyasha yelled when I walked into sight.

"Oh out for a walk Inuyasha why? Did something happen?" I asked with a fake smile that would fool them.

"Kagome I too would like to know where you were it's dangerous out there." Sango said showing concern.

If I couldn't read minds I would have fallen for it, but Inuyasha told her he thought he heard me and she is worried that I found out. "Well I got lost when going back to camp." I said acting embarrassed.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy." I watched as he fell out of the tree onto ground a smile pulled on my lips. With that I grabbed my sleeping bag and pretended to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha is not mine.

Sorry it took so long. Everyone that put me on their fav and alerts thank you.

**Broken Bonds**

"Wake up! I want ramen." Inuyasha yelled kicking Kagome in the side.

"Ahhhh! SIT BOY!!!! YOU DIPSHIT. WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!" Kagome said jumping up from her rude awaking.

"Well you would not wake up lazy bitch, so I had to wake you up somehow." Inuyasha said waking over to sit by Sango.

"Yes she was not getting up, but Inuyasha maybe you could find a nicer way to wake up lady Kagome. Right Sango?" Miroku said flashing a worried look over at Kagome.

"Inuyasha how could you do that to Kagome?" Said Sango picking up her weapon looked like she was about to hit him.

_**In her mind **_

'hmph should just leave her there to die. I mean come on she is weak. If only I could the jewel then we could kill her, or better yet sell her for some money. Oh I should tell my mate that one.' Sango said in her mind dancing at the thought.

Just then Kagome caught sight of Miroku's hand moving closer to Sango's ass. Before Sango even had a chance to react Inuyasha had Miroku pin up by his neck to a tree. "Do not touch what is _**mine**_ monk." Inuyasha said eyes flashing red.

"Miroku! Inuyasha let him go. **Now**! Sit boy sit boy sit boy." Kagome yelled going over to Miroku helping him off the ground.

"Oh Miroku are you ok?" Sango pushed Kagome out of the way hugging Miroku's arm rubbing her chest against Miroku.

'Ahg yuck I can smell her lust. Gross isn't she Inuyasha's that bitch. Just want a good fucking.' Kagome thought pinching her nose. "Sango if you could remove yourself. Not that I mind." Miroku said a lustful smile on his face as Sango look up at him with innocent eyes.

"Miroku can I treat your wounds?" Kagome asked looking at the floor acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"Sure Lady Kagome. Beauties like you don't even need to ask." Miroku said walk over to Kagome.

As Miroku walked past Kagome to sit down Kagome whispered in his ear. "We need to talk alone. Follow me later when Inuyasha and Sango leave camp."

That was the last thing Kagome said as she treated Miroku. She was going as fast as she could. 'Better get this done before Inuyasha gets up.'

That is it for now wait until the next one Kagome is going to do something bad.


End file.
